


Sweet dreams are made of stardust

by Anonymous



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I only ship a few incestuous pairs (3)I'm starting to become more interested in this one!!If you'd like to talk about this ship feel free to ask for my tumblrAlso if you ever wanna rp zoe x connor x evanFeel free to ask!!
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: anonymous





	Sweet dreams are made of stardust

What they had wasn't perfect.  
Most would be disgusted at their relationship. 

Zoe and Connor didn't care though. They had each other.  
To love and to hold, in sickness and in health. It was just them.  
Each had knew what the other wanted, what they loved and loathed, flaws and perfections. Both of them were close. 

The first time they kiss is at the orchard, it was unexpected but not unwanted. Connor made the first move and Zoe ran with it.  
He had fallen out of the tree, he wasn't very high.  
Zoe was scared, she ran to her brother, tears forming but before she could say anything, he sits up and kisses her. 

Then she cries, out of fear for her brother and out of happiness. 

That day they made a promise to always stick with each other, no matter what. 

"Mrs. Murphy, I regret to inform you that your son Connor Murphy has died"


End file.
